Buried Secrets
by lisa b green
Summary: The team gets a new member. Agent Lisa Mulligan. Reid and Lisa become Close friends, but when can they both admit they want to be more then Friends? One Case could change everything. Spencer/OC
1. CM: First Impressions and First Case

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter One

Reid walked into the Quantico FBI Headquarters . It was a cold morning and he layered his body with long sleeves, sweater vest, and a heavy coat. He kept his scarf on around his neck, and made his way over to the office desks.

"Morning Reid." Morgan said as he placed his suitcase and grab bag next to his desk.

"Did you know that people back in the victorian era say 'Good Morning' so that they wish the day would actually be good cause most of the troubles would start in the morning, so they started saying good morning to the people they would see to keep the bad vibes at rest." He rambled and Morgan responded by shaking his head.

"Couldn't even get a cup of coffee before you give me a history lesson." He replied and turned to the door to see a woman standing at the door amazed with the room.

Lisa stood there, sinking in her new work office. She just transferred from New York and was looking forward to the new quieter settings. Not many people were there this morning, but she was in search of her new boss.

Morgan walked up to her and analyzed her. She seemed so young, and not an average woman. She wore thick frames and dressed in a floral skirt with a white v-sweater to match. She screamed innocent.

"Excuse me miss…. may I help you?" he offered walking up next to her.

She smiled and laughed.

"I probably look stupid just standing here, I'm looking for Agent Aaron Hotchner." She stated and continued to walk into the offices.

"I'm Agent Morgan, you can call me Derek." he flirted, but she laughed and took his hand to shake.

"Ok Agent Morgan. I'm S.S.A Lisa Mulligan. I was told to report to Agent Hotchner. Think you can be a gentleman and point me in the right direction?" she smirked.

He liked her, she was tough inside. Just what he likes.

" Top office to the right." He pointed.

She began walking backward until she turned and fumbled right into another agent.

Reid didn't see the new girl walk right into him. He quickly flipped them around so the majority of the fall would land on him, however, his grasp didn't let go and took her with him and she landed right on top of him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" she asked and tried to pull him off the floor.

"It's a little painful. I think i'll be okay." Reid said as Morgan helped him up.

"I'm so sorry but i'm already late. I'll see you guys later." She said and walked quickly up the stairs.

Morgan and Reid watched her take every step.

Reid could see the lust in Morgan's eyes and instantly felt he didn't have a chance.

"Reid, I must say…you sure know how to make a first impression." Morgan joked as both walked into the board room.

Lisa tried to hide some of the embarrassment off her face as she knocked on Hotch's door.

The door opened to see Arron Hotchner reveal himself and welcomed her inside.

"Agent Mulligan, I've heard great things about you from New York FBI. They say you were the top Agent."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I guess they would Agent Hotchner."

He buttoned his jacket. " Please cal me Hotchner or just Hotch. " He collected a few folders and walked her out.

"Let's introduce you to the team and get started on the next case.

After intro's JJ revealed their next case.

"Julie Applebey, Age 19, Little Rock, Arkansas. Was reported five days ago missing by her parents, Found three days ago alongside a highway ditch. She suffered severe head tram and beatings. Stephanie Brady, 22, same story, only she was found this morning but coroners estimated the death the same as Julie Applebey."

Morgan stated "So the two must have been together throughout the kidnapping and time of Death."

Reid interrupted. "Unless he had a partner, then he kept the girls separated without them knowing."

Lisa shook her head. "No, they are connected. Look at their pictures…"

JJ zoomed in and revealed they did have the exact same necklace.

"Those are Sorority letters, they go to the same school."

"Probably sorority sisters. Let's get there and start interviews." Hotch announced as everyone moved to the Jetway.

Spencer watched as Lisa sat in the last row of the plane. She was well into reading her book. He heard JJ call him to pick up his card for their game.

"You okay?" she asked.

He looked at her and his eyes bugged out of the sockets. "What? Me? I'm fine."

JJ smiled and shook her head. "Spencer's got a crush" she sang to him.

"What? I do not!" He quickly denied, but she knew him better then anyone.

He did get jealous when Morgan sat next to her.

Morgan moved over to Lisa's opposite isle and commented on her book. She was reading Hush, Hush. A Young Adult Novel

"You know, Those books are usually for ages nine to eighteen."

She placed her bookmark in the page and closed the book.

"So…what does that imply?" she asked. Blinking her eyes wildly at him.

"It implies that you still can't grow out of your inner child."

"Think it could just be that I like the literature better? Think about it, Think I have time to read seven hundred pages of nothing but Dialogue and no plot or feeling? Most Adult fiction catches about forty nine percent of the age it's suppose to attract. Where for the Young Adult category ranges an attention span from ages nine to thirty two. Has less pages with more expressions and explanations." She explained.

"Wow, So you just like them better?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, get kinda defensive when it comes to my reading material." she stated then added.

"What do you read? Besides case files?"

"Mostly Dan Brown."

"So you question your Faith?" she asked.

He looked at her seriously. He knew she was right, but he didn't want her knowing.

"How about we drop this subject. After the case, wanna have Dinner?"

Reid who was observing felt like he had been swept under the run. Morgan snagged another girl. but she said something that shocked him.

"Okay, but just as friends." she said.

Spencer felt the hope as they prepared into their decent into Little Rock.

TBC, I'm new to the Criminal Minds FanFic so please be gentle :) more to come soon hopefully :)

LisaBGreen


	2. CM: Family Issues

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter Two

Once everyone settled into the Little Rock Police Department, they overlooked the family and friends interviews.

"Both Girls were beaten out of rage. The severe head tram is looked to be forced by a heavy object. it left lesions to their face as well."

"Ok, Julie and Stephanie were both in a sorority at Little Rock University. Sigma Alta Delta. The top Sorority in the Campus. Stephanie was top Sister and Julie was just enrolled. The girls have no ides who could have taken them." Lisa explained as she wrote on the dry erase board.

Morgan got up and overlooked his file.

" The night they went missing Sigma girls were throwing a party with the Frat boys across the street."

"A beer bottle would explain the tram and lesions. Too many bottles to dust and easy to remove." Reid ablated.

" We need to check out the boys." Morgan stated.

"JJ, go with Morgan, Rossi and I are gonna interview teachers, staff and security. Reid, you stay with Mulligan and keep tabs with Garcia on any new information we haven't found yet."

Everyone moved out as Spencer and Lisa flipped through the files.

After a few minutes of silence and flipping through files Spencer felt the need to speak.

"So, is this what you did in New York?"

She looked up and almost went into shock.

"Excuse me?"

" Were you in the BAU in New York? I mean, Hotch didn't really give a description of you. Just curious." He asked and watch her tense slip away. He knew she was hiding something.

"Oh, I was a cop for two years, then became a lead investigator, then when the FBI noticed I was too advanced for the NYPD they put me through their program and I was first draft for Hostage negotiator." Lisa explained.

"You seem pretty young. Can't be more then twenty five." he observed.

"Twenty six next month. I learn quick. You should know what that's like." she noted and continued reading her files.

The Parents of both girls came to the station.

"Mr. and Mrs. Applebey, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm working on the case. Please have a seat." He said and moved them into a private room.

Lisa noticed a man walk in right after them and looked heartbroken. She walked right to him.

" You must be Stephanie's Father. I'm agent Mulligan with the FBI. Would you mind coming with me?" She asked and walked him over to another empty room.

"Mr. Applebey, I'm sorry about your daughter. But we need to answer a few questions." Spencer began. Both parents nodded.

It was the normal questions about school and her relationship with others. Then it began to get personal.

"Was Julie into any Drug problems or issues?"

"What? Never, she was always our good girl." Her mother cried.

"Do you know a Stephanie Brady? Both of them were Sorority sisters."

"No, I never met her." The father stated, but the mother remained still.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

She looked at him and dead in the eye. " I haven't met her, Julie spoke of her once or twice."

Lisa brought Mr. Brady a hot cup of Coffee.

"Mr. Brady, I understand how it is to lose a loved one. I know this is hard, but we need to ask you a few questions about Stephanie." Lisa said.

He began to tear up.

"She was my little girl. She was all I had left." he sobbed.

Lisa placed her hand on his.

"We're gonna find this person who killed your daughter. But in order to do that, we need answers first. Was Stephanie into drugs or get into trouble a lot?"

Dad froze. "It wasn't her fault. Her Mother, she was an addict when she was pregnant with Stephy. She just started using last year, and I got her into meetings. She said she was getting better."

"Okay. So do you know where she was getting the drugs?"

"She gets it from the Pharmacy. It's an addiction to methamphetamine "Speed". We stopped seeing the doctor cause he was just giving it out like candy." he explained.

"What about your ex wife? Where is she?"

"I don't know, she left us when Stephy was just a baby. She said I couldn't make her better."

"Mrs. Applebey, are you on any medication?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I'm on an Anti- depressant. Been on one since I had Julie." she replied, grasping her husbands hand.

"Was Julie on any Medication? Asprin? Antihistamine?"

"Just one, something her Doctor prescribed to her, but we haven't heard from him in a few months." Mr. Applebey explained.

A few minutes after the interviews, both Lisa and Spencer looked over all the answers and found another connection.

"Stephanie and Julie were both under the care of Doctor James Richman. He was arrested for prescribing methamphetamine to Minors. Sentenced to ten years in prison, but was murdered three months after being enrolled." Spencer explained.

"Wait, Spencer come look at this…."

He moved from his seat and made his way over to the file.

"Stephanie Brady's Mother is Jamie Applebey . They weren't just sorority sisters, they were related." Spencer quickly took out his phone and contacted Garcia.

"Talk dirty to me" he heard.

"Garcia, Pull up a Jamie Applebey. Can you check her medical files and see if she had two girls? possibly our victims?"

"Hold on there sugar stick, checking now… Got it. She was married to Adam Brady in 1984 for two years and dumped him leaving two year old daughter Stephanie behind. Met Greg Applebey married in 1988 and Had baby girl Julie….wait…"

"What Garcia?"

"She had three children. Brian Richman born June 1981. Father James."

Morgan checked the Sorority House and JJ interviewed the Fraternity.

They both met in the middle.

"Can we never do that again?" JJ asked, as both walked to the SUV.

"Why not? I got a lot of phone numbers."

"Yea, exactly. Except those boys are like fiends. The hit on any girl that moves."

Morgan smiled.

"Get anything?"

"Well, there was a few boys there said that the girls were last seen leaving the party to get more beer and snacks. Didn't come back."

JJ got a call from Spencer.

"Talk to us Spence" she said.

"JJ, Our unsub is Brian Richman. He's a Frat boy across the street. He's Stephanie and Julie's older brother. He killed them out of rage for sending his father to prison."

Both JJ and Morgan ran out of the car and back into the Fraternity house.

"Where is Brian Richman's room?" JJ asked as Morgan took three steps at a time up the second floor. Once he checked every bedroom, he had on left to see.

He wasn't there, but his room explained everything. It had pictured of Stephanie and Julie. Red X on every one of them…only leaving one empty picture behind. A photo of an older woman hugging Julie Applebey.

Julie's Mother.

"Morgan!" JJ yelled and held an empty Gun case.

Spencer and Lisa ran out of the boardroom and into the lobby where Jamie Appleby was sitting alone as Greg was talking to another officer.

A man around Lisa's age came in with a hand gun and aimed it for Jamie.

"Hello Mother." He said. Spencer and Lisa pointed their weapons at the unsub.

"Brian? Oh my…"

"Julie!" Greg asked, but as soon as he made his way to his wife, Brian pointed the gun at him.

"Stay out of this. This is between mother and Son."

Hotch and Rossi came in behind and Held their guns to the unsub as well.

"Brian Richman, Drop your weapon. You do not need to hurt anyone else." Hotch stated and walked up to him. He quickly pointed the gun at him.

" You don't understand! This woman is a slut! She slept with men and used them for sex and drugs. She threw me away, same as she did Stephanie. Then Both of her daughters seek my father for drugs and then sent him to Jail. They got what they deserved, and so will she!" he yelled and pointed the gun back at Jamie.

"Brian, The damage you did has been done. You shoot her and nothing will change. It won't bring your father back, and it won't make you feel better. You will continue punishing people before you feel better. You need help and we will provide it for you. Put the gun down, or so help me the only gunshot you will here will be the bullet between your eyes." Lisa stated and stepped closer to him.

Spencer could not believe how firm she was. She was confident and straight forward. Not afraid, she even stepped forward to a gun in her face.

"What about her? What does she get for ruining our lives?" Brian asked, tears streaming down his face.

"A life without her daughters…" Lisa said and pulled the gun away as Rossi and Hotch moved in to arrant him.

Back on the Plane ride home, Lisa watched as Reid and Hotch played Cards. Morgan was reading his file and listening to his music. She moved over to the seat next to Spencer.

"Too late for me to join?"

Hotch pulled back the cards he just delt and shuffled. Delt the new cards to the three of them.

"You like Rummy?"

"I used to play with my twin sister."

"You have a twin?" Spencer asked.

"Yep, Thank God we're Fraternal. I'd hate to have someone walk around looking like me." She said as she arranged her cards.

"Your from a big family? aren't you?" Hotch asked as he picked up his card.

"Big and Irish. Wouldn't want to be near us when the Jets are playing."

"You like football?" Morgan asked as he moved next to Hotch.

"Are you kidding? Football is the only sport I can stand. Baseball is too boring, Hockey these days are like watching the ice capades, and if you even mention golf as a sport. Should be on the Garden Network on how to watch grass grow."

That made both Hotch and Morgan giggle.

" Anyway,You did good on your first case kiddo." Morgan said and slapped her a five.

"Thanks, but it's just another normal day for me." She stated.

"So, How about a few drinks at Jennessy's tonight. Welcoming you to the Team?" JJ asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Lisa smiled and picked up a card and quickly placed her set of cards down.

"Gin."

"What? Let me see?" Reid said and looking at her cards.

"Woah, looks like someone finally met his match in cards." JJ stated to Reid.

"You couldn't have. It's too soon in the game." Reid stated and double checked again.

"Calling me a cheater? Doctor Reid?" she teased.

"N..No, I j..just…It doesn't make sense." he stuttered. JJ watched as he melted in front of her.

" Well, I was told to watch out for the Magician." she said.

He questioned her and looked at the others. They all looked at him stating they didn't say anything to her. Another secret he must solve.

Thanks for all of the Alerts and Favorites, Please review and let me know how it is. Remember, I'm new to CM Fanfic so please be gentle :) LisaBGreen


	3. CM: Blizzards, Secrets and Star Trek?

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter Three

It was getting late at the Bar, and the crew was ready to go.

"Hey Morgan. Why don't you take Mulligan home." Rossi said and collected his coat and gloves.

"I'm a big girl, I can make it home." She defended, she herself sliding her hands in her gloves.

" It's no big deal. Where do you live?" Morgan asked. All ready to go.

" About six blocks east in a small complex called RisingSun." She explained. Reid couldn't help but interrupt.

"I can take her. I live only a block after her. Besides Morgan, you live eight miles west."

" You don't drive Reid." Morgan Stated, and that's when Lisa spoke up.

"I don't mind the walk. It's okay Derek."

She needed to break this discussion up.

"Listen, You still up for Dinner tomorrow?" She added.

Spencer crawled behind her getting away from the conversation.

"Sure. Say 7:30? I'll pick you up?"

"Looking forward to it. Good Night. Spencer, you Ready?"

He nodded and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." she said and both began to walk.

"Don't you just love this weather?" Lisa asked as she bungled up more.

"Not really, I lived in Las Vegas my whole life so i'm used to the heat." Spencer complained.

"It's easier to keep warm then keep cool." She placed a knitted hat on her head and Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the cat ears sticking up on top.

"Hey, my mother made it years ago. It's like my security blanket." She shoved him when another giggle escaped his mouth and she smiled.

He loved seeing her smile. It was like a breath of fresh air.

" So you lived in Las Vegas. Must be quite the gambler. I bet you know all their secrets." she said and placed her hands in her pockets.

"Actually, I don't gamble. Don't see the point of wasting my money. Chances of winning big are slim and on a great night you just go home winning what you lost."

Lisa shook her head. "You really are a human an answer for everything."

"That's why they put me here. FBI always needs answers and quick."

They were almost there when suddenly a few white sprinkles fell from the sky.

"I can't believe it. It's snowing!" Lisa said, her smile growing and staring up at the sky. She giggled and spun around.

Spencer watched the white snowflakes catch in her hair making her look like a snow Angel who flew down from heaven just for him.

The sigh for her apartment came close and Lisa hugged Spencer Goodnight.

"Thank you for walking me home Spencer. It sure was a nice memory i'll have for a long time." She said and walked to the building.

" Sweet Dreams Lisa." he whispered. She looked back and gave him a quick Wave goodbye before running up the stairs into her building.

Monday morning came around and Morgan and JJ walked into the conference room. Spencer grew tense when Lisa didn't show yet.

"Hey Morgan. How was the rest of your weekend?" Lisa asked coming up from behind him. She looked tired, and a little pale.

"Great… Listen Thank you for just listening the other night. I really just need a friend right now and you are just a friend I need." He said and hugged her.

"It's no problem Derek. I'm here for you."

She made her way to her chair next to Reid and Brushed a few hairs away from her face.

"You okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, Just drained. Had to move some stuff into my apartment. Wiped me out." she said.

Reid instantly thought about the night of their walk and instantly felt it was his fault. It was cold that night and she looked like she had the flu.

Rossi and Hotch came in and both looked pissed.

"Agent Strauss has ordered us to leave headquarters. A blizzard is said to hit by afternoon so get home and we'll contact you when it's ok to come back." Hotch announced, and rushed the room empty.

Lisa slowly packed on the warm gear and headed to her car.

"Spencer? Want a ride?" She asked as she pressed the Parking Garage floor. He questioned the opportunity.

"Come on, I bet busses are not in service anymore either." she added. He smiled and nodded.

"I'd appreciate it, thanks."

"What are friends for?" She said, and Reid smiled. She wanted to be his friend. the same as Morgan…maybe more?

She walked to the car and unlocked the car for him. As she and Spencer came in she had a coughing fit.

"You are sick." He argued, handing her a tissue.

"No i'm not. I just have a cold." she moaned.

It wasn't long before they made it to Spencer's apartment.

He thought about what she was gonna do all alone in the apartment by herself.

"Well, Since it's snowing and we're both alone…want to come up? K…keep each…other c…company?" he stuttered his words, obviously nervous about making a wrong impression.

"Oh I couldn't do that. I'm sick, I don't want you to catch it."

"It's most likely I can catch it in this car sitting with you right now. Besides, I wouldn't h..have asked…if I did mind." He noted.

"How about for a few hours until the storm breaks up. It should clear by tonight."

Spencer did a victory dance in his head as She pulled her car into the first and only spot in the garage.

Lisa immediately went into the bathroom. One thing she had to check was her blood sugar. She didn't tell anyone she was a Diabetic and didn't feel that now was the time. She was happy to see it was in range and walked out. Spencer laid out some soup and tea in front of the television.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to watch, so I'm giving you the choice." he said.

Lisa smiled. It was so thoughtful.

" Well, let's see what you have…. Star Trek? The whole series?"

"You like Star Trek?" He asked Surprised.

"Are you kidding? Shatner is the man. No one could have done it better." she said.

A few episodes later, Lisa was passed out on the couch. The snow wasn't letting up and she couldn't leave in her condition.

"Lisa…Hey…" he asked trying to wake her.

She moaned in her sleep and tired to open her eyes.

Her skin was warm and he knew she was running a fever. He couldn't wake her now. He snaked his arm around her body and carried her into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and tried to figure out what he should do.

He collected a tshirt and a pair of sweat pants. He pulled the pants over her legs and removed the skirt without revealing any undergarments. Same with the blouse, she wore an undershirt hiding everything.

He moved the blanket over her body and made sure she looked comfortable.

Spencer combed her hair off her forehead and gently kissed her warm forehead.

"Sweet Dreams Lisa" He whispered and walked out of the room and to the couch where he was to spend the rest of his night.

Thanks for all of the Alerts and Favorites, Please review and let me know how it is. Remember, I'm new to CM Fanfic so please be gentle :) LisaBGreen


	4. CM: Plane Ride Turbulence

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter Four

It was still dark out when Lisa woke up. A bad habit since she was little that she never really could get a full nights rest. She wasn't as groggy as she was the day before. She leaned up and noticed right away she wasn't home.

A small gasp escaped her lips to realize she was still at Reid's apartment. Immediately she noticed her clothes were different.

"Oh God! Oh God!" she whispered. she snuck quickly to gather her stuff.

Once she found her shoes, she noticed a sleeping Reid on the couch. She slowed down and kept quiet. She noticed the easy breaths he took and was instantly happy.

She grabbed her bag and keys and walked to the door.

She couldn't have the heart to leave without thanking him some way.

She creeped back over to Reid and moved a bang of hair away from his face, Leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered and left.

A few hours later Reid woke up to find his apartment empty. The tshirt and pants he loaned Lisa were folded neatly on his fresh made bed.

His machine held a message from Rossi saying they were to return to headquarters for their next case.

A few days went by along with pretty simple cases. Lisa became very comfortable quickly and loved her team. She was glad she was moved to Quantico.

The team was in the pit when Hotch stormed down and to the team.

"Mulligan, I need to see you." Hotch ordered.

She was nervous. She didn't think she did anything wrong. Reed looked shocked and confused.

"Oh, Newbie is in trouble. I hope he doesn't call your mom to pick you up from school." Morgan joked.

Lisa quickly smacked his head and followed Hotch.

Once inside his office, he made it clear that something was bugging him.

"I just got off the phone with Agent John Denzo from New York. Reported why I should keep an eye on you."

Lisa rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what this was about.

"I need to know if you can keep up with us with your condition." He said, Obviously speaking about her Diabetes.

"You know, it was my business to report to you, not his. I got stupid and it got me here. I'm not gonna lie, I'm very lucky to still have my job and i'm even more grateful to have an amazing team. I promise you Aaron, I will never put myself in that situation again." she said seriously.

He listened and nodded.

" So we can both be on the same page…what happened in New York?"

"I dropped on a case. I was talking to a cop who went sour and held a child hostage. As I was trying to calm him down and negotiate. I didn't check my blood that morning and I passed out. I was Suspended for putting myself and other agent in danger. I was told to relocate or lose my job. So I took Quantico. They weren't lying, I do my job and I do it good. That morning was the biggest mistake of my life and I know I will never do it again." She confirmed.

Hotch's eyes went soft and replied.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't how I heard it and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. For that I apologize. If you are ever on a case and feel ill you get out. Understand?"

She nodded.

" Can we keep this confidential? You are my boss and I should have reported it to you day one, but I don't need the others feeling weird around me."

"I can do that."

"Thank you." she said and left the office and to the boardroom where they were starting the next case.

She made her way to the boardroom where the team wondered what she was in trouble for.

"So, What's the scoop?"

"It was nothing. Some old colleagues decided to spill some beans and I had to clean up the mess." she explained.

Reid could see the frustration in her hands. She gripped the pen to the point where her knuckles turned white.

When returning home from the case, Reid and Lisa were playing poker.

" Why do you always give me crappy cards?" Lisa asked, flopping her cards back to Reid.

"It's always common for a single hand to have more low number cards such as a 3 or 5 Then of a high number or picture card." he noted, and handed her another set.

"Then how is it the past 3 games you always had a high number card and a picture card?"

" Because i know the statistics of the game."

"Or you've been counting the cards. You have been dealing the entire time." she stole the deck from him.

"Hey!" he whined.

She flipped the deck over to reveal every other card had a high number card and picture as the other cards in-between those were a low losing card.

"A Ha! You are cheating!" she whispered, making sure not to wake Rossi sitting next to her.

"You set me up!" he defended.

"I'll make you a deal. You play fair with me from now on…I'll keep this our little secret." she said, staring at him.

He thought long about it, but he knew he would never win another game if she exposed him.

"Deal" he whispered. She kept the deck and shuffled them through throwing Reids strategy away.

"What's the letter in your pocket?"

He patted the white envelope he placed there a few hours ago.

"It's for my mother. She's in Nevada. I write her everyday."

"That's very sweet of you. Does she not believe in phones?"

"She uh… She's in a sanitorium. They don't usually allow phone calls so I Write her everyday so I don't feel guilty for putting her there."

Lisa was quiet. He was clearly getting upset and she had to start thinking about what to say that wouldn't upset him more.

" Spencer, I'm not gonna judge you. Everyone has a past and secrets they don't want others to know about." she said as she started dealing the cards.

He looked up, almost curious.

" Like you…" she stopped dealing the cards and slowly met his gaze. "I know you have secrets too. I'm not sure what they are but they eat you up sometimes."

She let out one single laugh and continued to deal.

"Look I'm sorry I said anything. Let's drop it and play."

Reid rolled his eyes. Why was she avoiding him?

" So it's ok for you to dig but not me? I know your hiding stuff from us. Stuff from New York, Stuff about the job. Why is it okay for you to find answers but not me?" he argued.

"Is this an answer for an answer time? I didn't start this Reid. I just simply asked about the letter. And now you feel like you can attack me all because our conversation brought up the thought of your mom?" she fought back. He didn't know anything and he was already blaming her.

" Don't try to bring my situation to hide yours. Come out and tell me, stop hiding behind your Kitty Ear hat and face me." He yelled.

This made the whole cabin wake from their sleep and watch the right proceed.

Lisa looked around and knew it had to end.

" You know what… This card game is over. Play on your own…" she retrieved the deck and bent them slightly to make every card fly in the air around Reid.

"52 - Pick them up Reid." she said and walked past him and to the window seat of the back of the plane. She placed her headset and read her book of the week. Wanting no one else to bother her for the rest of the trip.

The others pretended to ignore what happened in front of them, as Spencer felt guilt in his heart. He knelt down and picked every single card knowing that she was right. She hit a rough spot in his heart and He was out of line, and he knew he needed to apologize.

Thanks for all of the Alerts and Favorites, Please review and let me know how it is. Remember, I'm new to CM Fanfic so please be gentle :) LisaBGreen


	5. CM:911 What's ur Emergency AGENT DOWN!

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter Five

Once the jet wheels hit ground, Lisa rushed off the plane and to the parking garage.

Spencer had tried to catch her but was called in by Hotch before exiting the plane.

"Reid, Care to explain the situation?" he ordered.

Spencer cleared his throat then explained.

"I was out of line. I let my emotions get to me and in doing so… I humiliated Agent Mulligan to the rest of the team. I was wrong, and I apologize for my actions."

Hotch looked right at him.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Go home and cool down. We'll see you on Monday."

Hotch said and collected his suitcase from the chair and walked to the platform.

Spencer nodded and walked off the was nowhere in site, and Hotch wasn't too far from the Parking Garage but was re-entering headquarters. Emily and JJ had parked on the street outside the building and were already gone.

"Hey Kid, I'll take you home." Morgan said and motioned him to his car. Spencer looked up to the quiet parking structure and knew to just let her be. He nodded and joined Morgan in his car.

Hotch walked back into his office to retrieve a file he was gonna look over the weekend. Once he was cleared, he walked to the garage and noticed Lisa's green volks wagon still in it's spot.

"Mulligan?" he called. His voice echoed through the concrete, but got no response.

His walk turned into a quick pace when he could see her car door was left wide open.

Then once he turned to the driver side of the car, he found Lisa. Beaten badly and wheezing. Blood oozed from her mouth and her arms and chest bleeding.

"Mulligan! Oh God." he crawled next to her, dropping his suitcase behind.

He moved her hair away from her face and couldn't believe how much blood was on her.

"Hey, Lisa? Open your eyes, Come on." he said, as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing frantically for the police.

"Yes! I need an ambulance. My name is Agent Aaron Hotchner for Quantico's FBI. I have an agent down at Headquarters. She is not responsive and bleeding through several lacerations. Her breathing is erratic and wheezing." he laid the phone down and talked again with Lisa.

"Lisa? Agent Mulligan? If you can hear me squeeze my hand." He asked and grasped her , her fingers curled around his.

"Good, Now open your eyes for me." Her eyes slowly and slightly opened. It was very blurry.

"Lisa! You're gonna be okay! Help is almost here just hang on." She heard the familiar voice echo in her head. Her chest and ribs hurt so bad, and she felt like someone was sitting on her, making it hard to breath. She had to know who was there.

"W..ho?" she croaked, coughing up some metallic liquid.

"Lisa, It's Aaron. I found you only minutes ago, Can you tell me who did this?"

Suddenly she was dizzy again and her eyes began to close.

"No, Stay with me. Right Here Lisa. Look at me!" He forced. She opened her eyes just enough to see it was Aaron keeping her conscious.

She closed her eyes again. In a distance she heard sirens, alerting her that help was there.

Paramedics rushed out and moved Hotch aside.

"Do you know this woman?" one of them asked.

"Yes, she's a friend of mine."

"Does she have any allergies to medicine? Any conditions?"

"She's a diabetic. That's it, no other allergies"

After the paramedics loaded Lisa to the ambulance, Hotch rushed to his car and dialed everyone.

Morgan and Reid were in the car, almost to Reids apartment. The music was turned low and the car was quiet.

"So what's the story Reid? Got a thing for Mulligan?" Morgan asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No, not a thing. I just….like her." he took a moment to think about her. "She makes me feel different about myself. Less…uptight."

Morgan nodded.

"Like it matters. You and her seem…very close." Reid said, almost biting his tongue trying not to be jealous.

"Just friends Reid. Nothing more…if anything, She likes you." Morgan replied and looked him dead on.

Morgan felt his phone ring in his pocket. The ID confirmed it was Hotch.

" Can't we ever catch a break?" he whispered and answered.

"Yea Hotch, what's up?"

Spencer watched Morgan's face turn from tired to shocked and furious.

Without warning, Morgan sharply turned the car around.

"MORGAN!" Reid yelled and began to worry as he pushed the gas faster.

"Derek, Talk to me!" Reid said and watch as Morgan gripped the wheel.

"Hotch is on his way to the ER. Something about Lisa."

Spencer's fear did a 180 from himself to Lisa. Lisa was his friend, His best friend, a women who he felt deeply for in only a few weeks…

Morgan drove so fast that they made it to the hospital in record time.

**_I know this one is short but the Next Chappy will be up very soon so stay put and Review!- LisaBGreen_**


	6. CM: Broken Walls and Next of Kin?

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter Six

" Sir, this is the ER, you need to step aside." a nurse yelled as an ambulance pulled to the front for both men to see their partner wheeled into the building.

"Hey! We know her." Morgan yelled to the paramedics. "We need to see her!"

Staff security held back the men, but relaxed when Hotch came through.

"Hotch, what happened?" Morgan asked, wanting more details.

Hotch took a breath. Let's go to the waiting room. JJ, Emily and Garcia are meeting us there. I'll explain everything when they arrive.

They were all waiting on Penelope, who was sound asleep when Hotch called her. It took them a minute to see that Penelope had arrived with no make-up up color stripes in her hair. she just looked normal.

"I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could!" She explained and moved over to Derek.

"Ok, Everyone's here. Explain!" Emily stated.

Hotch took a deep breath and began.

"It looks like Lisa was attacked in the parking structure. I was walking back to my car and noticed her car was still there as well. When I saw her, she was not responsive. She was severely beaten. I got her conscious for a few seconds, but nothing about what happened. I can't lie, it doesn't look good."

Both Emily and JJ moved to a seat, holding each others hands in shock of their friend.

Penelope began sobbing and Derek held her, rubbing her back.

Spencer began to pace back and forth until he stormed into the hallway.

"Reid!" Hotch yelled for him, but he didn't turn around, he just kept walking.

As soon as he walked into the hallway, he leaned against the wall.

**It's all your fault! If you didn't argue with her, you could have kept her safe until she got to the car.**

His eyes streamed to the locked supply closet. Then he closed his eyes and instantly thought about something that would take the edge away.

**You're in a hospital. They supply the Dilaudid, Sneak in and get it. Only one dose and all of this guilt will go away.**

Then he turned his face around to the wall and grasped his hair.

**NO! She wouldn't want that! Stop it! But It's All your Fault. You are the reason SHE IS HERE!**

"Reid" He heard and instantly with full rage, He punched through the wall. His breathing became sharp, and pain stung his hand.

"Woah, Easy Tyson!" Morgan said.

Reid took a few breaths until the voices in his head subsided.

"Ok, Come on. Let's go fix your hand."

Reid looked down to the bloody mess he caused and the missing piece of wall.

"I did that?"Reid questioned. He didn't realized he actually caused damage.

"Yeah kid, you're a lot stronger then you take on." Morgan noted and helped him to the nurses Station.

After waiting for more then an hour for any news, finally a nurse came out. Reid immediately rushed to her.

" Excuse me, Is there any word on Lisa Mulligan?"

She took a deep breath.

"I understand you are all here for Miss Mulligan. Does she have any immediate family?" She asked.

Hotch walked up to the nurse.

"We are the only family available to speak for her."

" You are Aaron Hotchner? Her next of Kin correct?"

"Yes…" he said. He ignored the team, who he knew was staring at him.

"Can we speak in private?" she whispered.

He looked behind him and the team nodded for him to go.

"Next of Kin?" JJ mumbled.

"This doesn't make sense." Emily agreed.

"I wondered why Hotch refused for me to look up her information."

"She has secrets she didn't want anyone to know, so she spoke to Hotch, the big guy, the one who calls the shots, he knows all about her or she wouldn't be working with the FBI." Morgan stated.

Reid couldn't take the interrogation of the Team making an analysis of Lisa/

" Guys, we really shouldn't be profiling our friend. If she wanted us to know we would have known. Since she obviously didn't ,We should close that door and just…wait."

All turned back to Hotch who was nodding and folded his arms. The conversation broke up and Hotch returned to the team.

"Ok, She's gonna be fine…"

The team loosened up enough to hear the rest.

"But she was put in a chemically induced coma due to her injuries. They say it would be easier and less painful if she weren't conscious. She has swollen bruises on her face, stitches in her arms, but their main concern was that she has three broken ribs, one of whack punctured her lung, and a fracture in her chest plate."

The team was quiet and sucked in all the info Hotch was giving them.

"How long is she being induced?" Penelope asked.

"Probably for a few days since the injuries are severe. I want the team taking shifts to watch her. We will not stop until this is resolved." Hotch said, and the Team agreed.

Morgan and Spencer offered to take the first shift and the group agree'd . All of them went home to rest and would arrive back in the morning.

They were moving Lisa into a room and the men were waiting still in the hallway.

"Gentlemen, You can go in now." a different nurse informed and motioned them to enter the quiet room.

They entered the room quietly, even though she wouldn't wake up.

Morgan was first to walk to her side. Her cheek was swollen and scratched. A ventilator was also hooked up for her breathing. He hesitated at first, but then slowly caressed her swollen cheek.

"Kiddo, what happened girl?" he whispered to her.

Then just as slowly, Reid moved to the other side of her bed. He observed the IV's hanging on the side. There were three hanging, one was a sugar saline, another was a mixture of Meds, the coma induction IV. The last bag seemed abnormal…insulin? The monitor had stated her heartbeat, blood pressure and blood sugar. The sugar beeped and the insulin bad pumped into the tube running back into the IV in her side.

"She's a Diabetic." He noted to Morgan, and he responded looking at the IV's as well. " Did you know?"

Morgan shook his head. "She didn't mention anything. Why would she hide that from us?"

"I don't know, maybe she thought it would show weakness? Maybe something that happened at her old job? could be anything." Reid explained.

Morgan exhaled sharply and shook his head. " Reid, Kiddo here is hiding some big stuff. We need to talk to Hotch so we can really keep her safe."

**_Thanks for all of the Alerts and Favorites, Please review :) LisaBGreen_**


	7. CM: Secrets slowly revealed

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter Seven

Hotch took the morning Shift , and brought Jack and Hailey with him.

"Morgan!" Jack yelled and hugged Morgan awake. Spencer stood up with his chilled coffee in his hand to welcome the family.

"Hey munchkin. What are you doing here?" he asked, picking him up and smiling at the young boy.

"Hey Derek, Spencer" Hailey said and moved over to Lisa's bed.

Jack looked over to Morgan and showed him a green bear they bought at the gift shop.

"Daddy said I can give this to Miss Lisa so she get's better soon." he said, making everyone's heart held his waste but lowered him to Lisa's bed.

"Go ahead little man." Morgan said. There, Jack placed the bear on top of her shoulder. Then without warning placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Feel better" he whispered, afraid to wake her.

Morgan moved Jack to Hotch where he kissed his son's forehead. "Good Job buddy."

Reid spoke up. "Hotch, We need to talk…"

Hotch moved Jack down to the chair with Hailey and motioned the men to the door away from his family.

"Alright…What's the story Hotch? How did you become Lisa's Next of Kin?" Morgan asked.

Hotch blew out a sigh and looked at both men."I'm not of liberty to say. It was her decision."

" Hotch! This is serious. She hid the fact of being a diabetic, what else is she hiding? It could possibly be the reason she was attacked!" Reid argued.

" That is Agent Mulligan's history and she will decide who she does and does not want to know about it. I'm her supervisor, she was forced to tell me. She recently became good friends to Hailey and Jack. She needed a next of Kin and I agreed. That is all I can say. She Met Jack only weeks ago and he already loves her. Hailey heard and thought Jack could somehow make her heal faster."

The men looked to Hotch and knew they weren't going to get anything more.

"You guys must be tired, Go home and rest." he added.

Morgan swiped his head and let out a small yawn and knew she was right. "Yeah, A few hours would do me good. Reid, I'll take you?"

Spencer thought about it, Sure he was tired, but he wanted to stay. Hotch walked next to him and Whispered

"She's not going to wake up anytime soon. Get some rest so when she does wake up you can talk to her without falling asleep."

Reid nodded and motioned to Morgan he would go with him.

Emily and Rossi came in after Hotch and The family left.

Rossi shook his head. "This doesn't make sense. How could an Agent at Headquarters get attacked?"

Emily took his question and thought about possibilities.

"It could have been a mugger? Possibly wanting her money?"

Rossi moved to her closet where her purse and clothes were. The purse had not even beed open, but he opened it to reveal a wallet filled with cash and every credit card in place.

"No This to me is personal. Someone was either stalking her Waiting to make a move…or she could have known who did this." Rossi concluded.

A doctor came in a few hours later to check her vitals and a quick brain scan.

"Excuse me, What is the purpose of that?" Rossi asked as the doctors placed circular sensors on Lisa's forehead.

"To see if she is ready to reduce the sedatives. The swelling is significantly lower and we want to make sure the brain is healed for her to wake up. If we take them off too soon, the movements she could make can cause further injury."

Rossi nodded and let the doctor proceed.

"Everything looks great. How about we let Ms. Mulligan join the real world again?"

JJ entered the room just as the doctors left. She walked to Prentiss and Rossi.

"Hey, How is she?"

Emily nodded. "Better, Their gonna take her out of the coma and she how she does."

JJ nodded and sat down next to Lisa. She hesitated but then gradually clasped her hand on top of Lisa's. It was weird, feeling to response.

"How long will it take for her to wake up?"

"Doctors said a few hours." Rossi noted.

The time came and went. No Movement from their friend.

"Excuse me, Ladies and Gentlemen, but there are too many people in here. Some of you have to wait outside." the nurse said, so she could come in and check Lisa out.

The team knew to let Hotch stay, but Hotch latched on to Reid.

"You can stay."

Reid nodded.

"So..Does everyone know I have these feelings about Lisa?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Hotch looked at him.

"Everyone but Her. That's just because she feels that way for you too." Reid looked up.

His brain wondered why everyone kept saying that. He was a scrawny kid who was beat up and abused in school for being the smart kid. Girls like Lisa always ran to Morgan, the muscular more attractive male.

"Why would she be interested in me? I'm always the best friend, never the Knight in battle." Reid questioned.

"your here aren't you?" Hotch stated.

"speaking of Knights…it's nighttime. My turn to watch Sleeping Beauty! I waited long enough!" Garcia whined. The men let out a small giggle and agreed. Garcia waited for Morgan to come back from home. Both of them were gonna take the night shift.

Almost an hour later, Morgan arrived.

"Hey Baby girl. Sorry I'm late." Morgan said, and wrapped his scarf around her neck.

"Hot stuff, I wasn't waiting on you, I'm waiting on our guest of honor." She noted and pointed to Lisa, who was still sound asleep.

"Anything?"

"No, I think I should put purple stripes in her hair. While she's sleeping she would never notice." Garcia said, making fun talk trying to bring up the mood.

"Pen, No way would she not notice. She would know who did it and she would kill you. She never dyed her hair a day in her life."

"Well She needs to start! I can't be the only outrageous woman at the BAU."

"But If there were more outrageous women in the BAU, you wouldn't stand out as much as you do." he noted, making her melt a bit.

Penelope would have replied, but could have sworn she felt her hand being slightly squeezed.

"Derek?" she whispered. Once his eyes felt her's she noted to her hand where they both saw Lisa's hand squeeze Penelope's.

"Do you think she's…?" Penelope asked.

Morgan leaned over to Lisa's face and saw her eyes moving belong her eyelids.

"Lisa? Lisa It's Derek. Can you open your eyes Kiddo?"

She squeezed her lids tight and shook her head slightly.

Penelope could tell the light was bothering her.

"It's too bright. Dim the light." Penelope told Morgan and he rushed to the control.

"Lisa It's Pen. Can you open your eyes now?" She asked, brushing her hair off her face and continued to do so in a motherly fashion.

Slowly, Lisa opened her eyes. It was foggy but the forms in front of her sounded familiar. A mix of color and she knew Penelope was there. She showed a weak smile.

"I have the magic touch!" Penelope cooed. Morgan shared a smile and lifted her other hand and kissed it lightly.

"We've been waiting a while for you to join us Kiddo."

She noted the tube and clearly showed she wanted it out. Morgan asked a doctor to go to Lisa's room, stating she was awake. Then he moved to the Waiting room and found that Reid and Rossi were still there.

"She's conscious and responding."

"It's gonna be a few minutes. The doctors want to do a quick analysis before anyone speaks to her." Penelope followed.

"Good. I'm happy to hear." Rossi said and patted Reid on the shoulder.

The doctors followed and cautioned the group.

" She is doing okay, All the tests we ran appear good. She is asking for you guys but remember she's still weak. Give her time to answer questions. If you need anything call the nurse and she'll buzz us right away."

"Thank you." Reid acknowledged and proceeded with the group.

They came in and she was propped up so everyone could see her. Instead of the tube in her throat, they settled for the nostril tubes since she still had a little trouble breathing.

"Hey." Penelope noted and smiled.

"Hi" She whispered. Her voice was raspy and dry.

"How are you feeling?" Rossi asked.

She lifted her eye brows in question.

" I can deal for now" She took a deep breath. "but very sore. My head feels like a balloon."

The group was quiet.

She stared at the face in the doorway, he was slightly rising up and down on his heels.

"I'm not gonna bite Spencer. You can come in." She said.

He kept his hand in his pockets and his head down.

"Kid…" Rossi started to say, in all serious.

She looked at him and the bruises on her face forced him to not want to ask.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you know who did this to you?" He finished, his heart breaking when she began to tear up.

She closed her eyes and tried. She tried to remember but it was all too fast too soon.

She shook her head and began to breath heavy making her chest hurt.

"N..no… I…don't …I don't know…" she sobbed. Reid couldn't take it and had to step in.

"Hey, hey, It's okay. You don't have to answer now. Take some deep breaths." Reid told her. She instantly did so and felt a little better.

"So…When can I bail out of here?" She asked.

She heard Penelope giggle.

"Sorry Kiddo. It may be a few days depending on how you heal." Morgan said.

She groaned. She just wanted to go home. She hated hospitals.

I hate being this tired after sleeping all day." She whined.

"Get some rest. Two of us are staying watch so you don't have to worry." Morgan stated.

She thought about it and had to protest.

"Who has been here the longest so I can send them home."

The team all turned to Reid.

A small warmth flew in Lisa. He stayed so long. It explained the even darker than usual circles under his eyes and messy hair.

"Go home. Rest. I'll be okay." She said.

He shook his head.

"No, I'm okay. Promise."

"Spencer…No offense…You look as bad as I feel right now." she joked.

Spencer did not want to leave, and he was gonna fight to stay.

"I just want to make sure my best friend is taken care of."

She smiled and couldn't compromise with him.

"If you want to stay… Everyone else should take the wagon so they sleep in their comfy beds." She joked.

Everyone kissed and said their goodbye's and only Rossi and Reid stayed.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Want any?" He asked Reid. He nodded.

"I take sweet n low and cream. Thank you." Lisa said.

Reid giggled. "Very cute, but none for you." Rossi said and left.

"I need something to keep me up." She said. Within the hour her voice was stronger and so were her lungs.

"We can keep talking…"

"About what?"

"I found some stuff out. You're a diabetic…"

She looked at the insulin pump and scuffed.

"Yeah. Since I was eight. It's no big thing. I just didn't want anyone to see my weak side…guess that's out of plan."

"Did it effect your job in NY? reason why you were transferred?"

She just nodded.

"I know i'm full of secrets. I just don't like to open myself. I've had a hard life you know…"

Spencer knew how it was to keep secrets. He kept the team knowing about him mom for months.

He grasped her hand. She noticed bruising and a bandage on it.

"Care to explain…" she motioned to his hand.

He took a deep breath.

" Before you started, I was…kidnapped…by a man named Tobias. He had multiple personalities. One would torture me, but once Tobias was himself…he gave me Dilaudid…something he took to space out. When I was retrieved…I took them from his pocket and held them for months. I wanted to take it, but I didn't. It was hard during withdrawals. I snapped at little things and the team..they knew something was wrong…But they supported me…and have been clean for over a year. There are still times when I want it, but I just move on….When I found out you were hurt…I had that feeling again…to use and forget what was happening, but I knew it wouldn't make a difference. I fought with myself so hard…that I smashed a hole in the wall. So…" he showed hey his hand.

She let a tear fall as the guilt seeped in.

"I'm..I'm sorry. I feel like I caused you so much pain…The plane home, ignoring you to my car, your hand." She cried.

He took his good hand and wiped away the tear.

" None of this is your fault. I don't blame you for anything. I've been blaming myself. I shouldn't have started the fight, I could have walked you to the car, you wouldn't be here…."

" I don't blame you either Spencer." she said to him.

He hugged her gently, hoping everything was resolved. He climbed over and held her as her sobs turned to quiet tears and sniffles.

"I know I'm gonna have to do a walk through exercise. About what happened. I don't know if I can." she said.

" Lisa, you are a very strong girl. If we don't it gives this person more time to get away. Endangering someone else who may not be lucky enough to live through what you did."

She thought about it…

"Can you be the one to do it? I want someone who I can feel safe telling it too. You made me calm after Rossi asked me..."

He looked at her blue eyes and couldn't say no. He nodded and held her head in his arms.

When Rossi came back a few minutes later, he smiled at Lisa and Reid who had both fell asleep together in the bed.

**_Thanks for all of the Alerts and Favorites, Please review :) LisaBGreen_**


	8. CM: What Happened to Me

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter Eight

Reid felt someone shaking him awake.

"Hey kid…" he heard. His eyes opened and it was still dark.

"mmmmmmm" he mourned and saw Rossi's tired face.

"Sshh, you'll wake her" He whispered and motioned to the girl he was holding.

He took a minute to wake up and slowly creaked out of the bed and laid her on the pillow.

He got nervous when she struggled to stay asleep. He brushed her hair and hummed softly a tune from Billie Holiday and she rested again.

"You sure got the moves." Rossi joked.

" I'm just trying to be nice." he noted.

Rossi moved over to him. "There is a difference between Being nice and Showing feelings. You should really figure out which your really doing."

Reid sat in his chair and thought for a while about what Rossi said.

Later in the Morning the next day, Hotch came in and went into her room.

" Hey, How are you feeling?" he asked, Concern still shown on his face.

"okay. Still sore." She explained.

"Jack and Hailey may stop by again later." She looked confused.

"Again? When were they here?"

"Yesterday morning. You were still under medication. Jack gave you that bear and a kiss." he explained. She instantly smile then winced at the new feeling in her face. The meds were wearing off.

He came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "The team is asking questions…but I only gave them what I could. Your history is still safe."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I don't want to be a burden." she stated.

He placed his hand on hers. "your not."

So they wanted to get the subject off of the table.

"You going to stay during the walk through?" she asked.

"I'll keep my distance, but be in earshot so if anything you remember that triggers you I can contact the team. Their on Stand-by downstairs."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I don't want to go through it again."

Hotch nodded, understanding that it's very difficult to do an exercise this soon after trauma. "Reid will be right here with you."

She smiled at the thought. He was really a sweet guy. She always wanted to be with a man she could have as much in common with. She just doesn't think Reid see's her that way.

Reid came in with a pad and ben in hand and moved to the seat next to her bed. " Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait a little bit." He asked.

She shook her head fighting back a tear. "No, the longer we wait the further he gets. Let's do it." She said.

Hotch sat outside the door, as Spencer scooted his chair closer to the bed.

" I know this is going to be hard, but know i'm right here. Keep listening to my voice and know that you're in a safe place."

"Thank you, Spencer." She said looking into his eyes with such sincerity.

" Close your eyes… and think back to before you got off the plane. Explain what your feeling." he said, watching her every move.

She closed her eyes and went back to the plane ride.

"I'm upset. You mention my mother's hat and I'm heartbroken. I just want to get off the plane. I feel the plane landing and I have to gather my things so I can just get off and go home."

Reid silently cursed at himself, that was all his doing. " So you get off the plane? What do you feel?Smell?"

She shook and goosebumps appeared on her arms."It's cold, and I can smell tires. Probably from the plane. I put my coat and gloves on, avoiding my hat cause I'm afraid you will see it. I pick up my feet until I get to the garage. It's a little warmer in there. The light…it's flickering. At first it was just the one above my head…then all of them start to flicker. I don't want to be in the dark. I see my car. It's not that far, but the power went out."

Then something is triggered that made get gasp.

"What is it?" Reid asked, grabbing her hands.

"Someone's here. I hear them."

"Whose there?"

"I… I don't know" She cried. " I hear footsteps so I run to where I think my car is. I know i'm there, but I reach for my gun cause I feel something behind me…It's him."

"Can you make him out?"

"Not in the dark… All I can tell is that he has long hair. It's blowing in the wind. and he smells like whisky."

"Could it be a homeless man?"

She shook her head and grasps her scar under her temple."My head, it hurts and my arms are warm with water? Something liquid is dripping on lights came back."

"Lisa, What do you see?" Reid asked firmly.

"It's blurry. My glasses fell off. I tried to punch him, but his arm caught mine. He has a tattoo of a name. Abby my little angel 1/28/2006."

Reid writes the numbers and gives it to Hotch who is on the phone with Garcia.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She yelled giving Hotch and Reid a jump. "He's yelling I'm sorry. Like he doesn't mean to harm me. Stop. I'm begging him to stop but he keeps hitting me." She cried.

Spencer knew right there he had to end this. "It's okay. Listen to my voice. It's not real anymore."

"God, Spencer…He's hurting me. I can't get away." She screams and is thrashing in the bed. He quickly holds her tells her.

"No, He can't get you ever again. Your safe. I'm here, and He can't hurt you if i'm here. Open your eyes. We're done." He said and she slowly calmed down. She opened her eyes and stared into Spencer's with such pain.

"I'm sorry, I tried…"

"No, you did great! We have something to work with." He smiled at her. He could tell the walk through drained her out.

"Rest for a while. I'll be right here." He assured her. She laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Even though she tried to relax, her hands were still shaking.

"Did it solve anything?"

"Sure did. James Ashmore, 43, convicted of several DWI's, and assaults on women. He did time and just got out for good behavior. They got an address and the team is on their way. Stay with Lisa, keep her safe." Hotch said and ran out of the building.

Prentiss and Morgan drove to the address. It was in a slum neighborhood and the house they pulled to was filthy. They quickly withdrew their gun and rushed to the front door. Both looked at each other and nodded to move in.

The door broke down easy. There was no movement in the house, just a foul smell. Once they entered the bathroom there was James Ashmore hanging in the shower by a bed sheet. Soaked in his blood was a message on the mirror.

IT'S NOT OVER

Both Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other and knew right there that Lisa's attacker had a partner,but that whoever he is was still out for revenge.

Thanks for all of the Alerts and Favorites, Please review :) LisaBGreen


	9. CM: Short and Sweet

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter Nine

Hotch came back into the hospital room and was thankful that Lisa was still sleeping. He motioned for Reid to meet him in the hallway and he nodded.

"Did they find Anything?" Reid asked.

" The unsub was found in the bathroom. He committed suicide, but left a message." he explained and showed Reid the photo Prentiss sent him.

IT'S NOT OVER

Reid looked at Hotch." So what does that mean?"

"It means we have back up on her Apartment, at the office and anywhere she goes until we find our new suspect." Hotch explained.

Reid nodded and noticed a blonde woman walk to him and he recognized her immediately.

JJ came in and hugged Reid.

"Hey, I hear she did good." she complimented Reid.

"Yea, under circumstances."

She nodded and poked her head in. " Why Lisa?" She asked to herself, when in reality Reid had been asking himself the same question this whole time.

An hour went by when Hailey and Jack came back to visit Lisa. Jack ran past his mother and father into Lisa's Room.

"Jack, No!" Hailey yelled but she was too late. He was already in her room.

"Miss Lisa!" He whispered, creeping next to her bed. He went to shake her awake.

"Wake up, it's afternoon." he whispered, but she didn't open her eyes. He moved closer to her face to see her eyes moving.

"BOO!" she whispered.

He jumped back a bit then laughed with her.

"Jack, I told you to wait for mommy!" Hailer said walking into the room.

"I'm sorry mommy. I was excited to see Miss Lisa." Jack said.

Hailey smiled when she saw the woman in the bed holding her son. She walked over to the bed and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." she said.

Lisa smiled and nodded. Hotch came in and hugged his wife and son.

"Miss Lisa, Did you see the Bear I left for you?" Jack said and pointed to the stuffed animal next to her.

She observed the bear. He was wearing a sweater and Tie and looked like a back to school bear then a get well bear. All in All she picked it up and hugged it.

"I sure did. It kept the bad dreams away. What's his name?" Lisa asked, Playing along with the boy.

" His name is Spencer. Mommy says Spencer is going to protect you from the bad man."

Lisa looked up to Hailey and Hotch who looked embarrassed, almost as if they knew something she didn't.

"Well…why don't we put Spencer Bear right here so he can keep protecting me?" She asked, placing it on the pillow.

"Kiss him Goodnight!" Jack said, and the smile on his face made Lisa giggle. So she picked up the bear and kissed it and laid it back down.

A few minutes passed and Hotch could tell she had needed more rest.

"Jack, why don't we go home and get some Dinner" Hotch preferred.

She hugged Jack and gave him a Kiss.

"Thank you for coming back to visit. You made me feel better." She said, when it was actually a lie. She left like the elephant was sitting on her chest again.

"Hotch, Wait…" she asked. The family walked into the hallway and waited.

"Mullighan?"

" You're not telling me something… What did they find?" she asked, keeping her serious eyes on him.

"The man who attacked you committed Suicide in his house sometime between your attack and this morning." he said, hoping she wouldn't push.

She nodded but snapped. "Then why the extra security?" he turned to see the two new police officers cover door. "Now don't make me repeat…what are you not telling me?"

He looked at her and moved to her bed and held her hand.

"There may be an accomplice within the attack. You said during the walk-through the attacker was apologizing. Like he didn't mean to hurt you…then we found this in his house."

He showed her the picture.

She took a deep breath and let it out shaky. Her hands began to shake again and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get you this upset."

She shook her head. "No, I needed to see it. Now I know next time so I'm not surprised when someone just grabs me and tries to beat me to death again."

She began to get hysterical and almost lost her breath.

" Lisa. Take a few breaths. We have the team watching you and police to back up. Garcia is working on who it may be and we will figure it out before he can ever lay a finger on you."

She wiped her tears and nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm still just a little scared. Can I have a few minutes alone just to keep for myself before someone else walks in."

Hotch nodded and walked out of the room.

She rubbed her chest to sooth the aching feeling from her pounding heart.. She turned her head to see the brown bear next to her pillow. She picked it up and laid back on the bed, looking at the bear. She was scared and needed someone who can make her feel safe. She needed Spencer.

Thanks for all of the Alerts and Favorites, Please review :) LisaBGreen


	10. CM: More Revealed and Still in Danger

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter Ten

Spencer watched from the door as Lisa hugged the bear close to her. She rubbed her chest in pain and wiped a few tears away. It broke his heart how much pain she was in. He knocked to show his presence and moved to the chair next to her bed.

" Don't you ever sleep?" She asked, her voice sounding weak.

"It's hard to sleep knowing when your best friend is in the hospital." he admitted. She looked at him and held serious. Her chest felt a little less painful and her heart felt a little more smiled and took his hand.

She knew she wasn't being fair to Spencer. Here he was, being the kindest man and she was hiding everything from him. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Could you lock the door. there's something I have to tell you…" she asked. He gave her a questioning look. "Don't worry, i'm not gonna take advantage of you. I just don't want anyone to interrupt." she added. So Spencer got up and locked the door and returned to his seat.

"What do you have to talk about?" he asked with concern.

Lisa took a breath and rubbed her chest again as she felt it tighten.

"My secrets…I feel like I owe you an explanation."

He shook his head. "No, You don't have to do this now. You shouldn't stress yourself more then you should."

" Just please, listen to what i've got to say. You said i'm your best friend…so best friends shouldn't have secrets."

She closed her eyes and searched for the memory that was buried deep inside.

**Flashback**

**Lisa walked hand in hand with her mother. She was wearing her cat ear hat and running down the playground away from her mother. Her twin sister was close to mom as Lisa moved far into the playground. She was playing on the jungle gym climbing through tunnels and sliding down the slide. She noticed a man go behind her mother and place a gun to her back. Laura, her twin realized their mother was in danger and ran to her. Lisa hid underneath the play set so the man couldn't see her. Suddenly, Two loud bangs echoed through the playground and Lisa held a scream.**

" Did the police know who did it?" Spencer asked as she fogged back into reality. She shook her head. "They never caught him. I was all alone. My Aunt took me in. I said my family was big, so I had moved from one Aunt and Uncle to another. I didn't mean to lie, I just never wanted to talk like They were gone."

"How old were you?" Spencer asked.

"Thirteen. Laura and I just had a birthday. Mom made me the hat and Made Laura the scarf."

"What about your dad?"

"Never met him. But my mother had a friend in the FBI. He helped me get through College. Earn my degree, Pushed me through Police training and evidently get me into the BAU. The one who told me about Spencer The Magician…"

It took a minute to realize who else knew Spencer in the BAU and it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Gideon?"

"Yeah. Gideon." she breathed as she felt the tension build in her chest again.

" When was the last time you talked to him?" he asked and stood next to her fave, a little fury was expressed in his voice.

"Months ago. He said he was taking some to find himself again." She said and shook from the sudden change in his mood.

It was then that Spencer knew Gideon really stopped everything. He stopped working at the BAU and stopped talking to the people that care most about him.

He noticed Lisa moan in pain and he took back his seat. She struggled to get a deep breath and grasped Spencer's hand through the pain.

"Since we are talking about secrets… I have one too."

She closed her eyes in pain but then turned her head to him and her blue eyes dazzled him through her thick lenses.

" I was kidnapped by an unsub who was skitzophrenic. Had three different personalities. Tobias…he was troubled, but the only way he got through it was with Dilaudid. He thought it would help me… Long story short… When I got out of there I was addicted. I wanted nothing more then to slip away into the abyss. But I couldn't, I didn't want to lose myself…and Gideon was the only one who knew about it. Helped me though it." he admitted.

She smiled and nodded. "Gideon always knew how to save people. So think of this as him trying to save himself for a change."

He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for trusting me with your secrets." she added and closed her eyes.

He released her hand and moved to unlock the door knowing someone would need to come in soon. Her breath became even and he knew she was sleeping. So he bent down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Her lips were lightly pink and much to Spencer looked soft. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself and gently kissed her lips realizing they were as silk.

The night rolled in and Penelope came in. Lisa stayed asleep and Penelope sat in the chair working on a blanket for Henry. Spencer played a game of solitaire. Lisa stirred in her sleep, and moaned in pain. The doctors began to limit her pain medication said she would start to feel discomfort.

"How long till they give her the meeds?"

He checked her chart and sharply exhaled. " Three hours. Why are they limiting her so early? She still needs to heal."

Penelope shook her head. "This girl does not deserve to stay in pain. She's been through enough."

Another hour went by and Lisa looked progressively worse.

"She doesn't look good. I think I should get a doctor." Penelope said, looking to Reid to agree.

He looked at her and noticed her face was pale and balmy.

Suddenly a Noise scared them both out of the Blue.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Spencer?" He looked at the monitors and realized her insulin pump read fourty-four Then realized her sugar saline was empty.

"Get someone quick. She needs sugar saline replaced and admitted right now." he yelled. Garcia ran like a crazy girl down the hall as Reid tried vigorously to wake Lisa.

"Lisa, You need to wake up, come on." he urged her, but she wasn't moving. He quickly searched through Garcia's bag for anything sweet. He couldn't be more happy when he found a pixie stick. Pure sugar! He checked the pump again to read thirty nine. He had to sat on the edge next to her. He opened her mouth and placed the sugar in-between her cheeks.

"Come on Lisa. You need to wake up." He shook her and tried again placing one of his hands on the back of her neck and the other one caressing her face. "Wake up sleeping beauty, please."

The monitor stopped beeping and shot up to eighty one. Lisa moaned and grabbed her head in pain but opened her eyes to see long hair in her site.

"Spencer?" she asked. He let out a big breath just in time for Garcia to return with many nurses.

Hotch came out of Lisa's room to find the team outside.

"What happened?"

" Take a look at this…" Morgan said and handed him a set of charts.

"This afternoon, she received a different doctor…one of which signed a chart for her to get pain meeds every five hours…"

"That's too much timeto wait for someone in her condition." Rossi stated.

"Then look at this. Same doctor Signed saying to change sugar saline every three. Hotch each bag only lasts ninety minutes." Morgan added.

"Where is the doctor who signed?" Hotch asked.

"Right in there. But here is his signature… It's not the same." Morgan replied.

"Someone's forging signatures to make sure she's in danger. We need to get her out of here and fast. Call Strauss..."

Spencer had to speak out.

" Hotch I think it's best we move her into a safe place. It's obvious the unsub is watching her. I think we get her out of here, provide someone with Medical knowledge to monitor her and keep her safe, we should make a distraction to throw off the unsub into our path and away from her's"

"What are you Suggesting Reid?" Rossi asked.

Reid turned back into Lisa's room to see the doctors examining her. The doctor scanned the light back and forth into Lisa's eye and placed a breathing mask back on her face.

" I'm suggesting we create a diversion to keep her safe and away from whoever is doing this." he said.

the team looked at him.

"Alright- your the lead supervisor for this plan. I can get whatever you need, you create the operation and we will follow through." Hotch said.

For once, Spencer wasn't afraid to take charge, it was for his best friend…someone he cares about… someone he could possibly…love?

Thanks for all of the Alerts and Favorites, I'm sorry it took so long to update but I hope you enjoyed! Please review :) LisaBGreen

PS. If I don't Update before January- Happy New Year!


	11. CM: The old Switcheroo

Criminal Minds

I Do not own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, I only own my own characters!

Enjoy :)

Reid/OC

Chapter Eleven

Spencer could feel the sweat begin to drip from his forehead. The team was in position. The cars were ready. The operation had to just get underway.

He grew nervous to open Lisa's door. knowing once they left there was no turning back, No messing up. He took a deep breath and entered.

"Hi Spencer."

Lisa was sitting in a wheel chair, dressed and ready for the operation to go under way.

She took a long look at him and her eyes grew worry. "Wow, you 'don't' look nervous… Just relax." She said. She could tell he was scared. He explained everything that was gonna happen and she knew it was risky. In her condition and the amount of people to trust, there was really no one but the team to rely on.

He walked over and crouched down to meet her eyes.

" I've never done anything like this before…but I promise that i'm gonna keep you safe. No one will hurt you like this again."

She looked into his eyes and smiled. She grew happiness from his nervous words of encouragement. She clasped his hand that was resting on the arm of the chair.

" I know Spencer. I Trust you… Let's do this!" She noted, signaling she was ready when they were.

He grabbed his telephone.

It rang twice before it was answered. "Get ready. We're coming down."

UnSub POV

I waited for them to move. They figured out what I was doing and I had to keep my distance. They were hot on my trailOne of the hospital nurses pushed her wheelchair to the black SUV. The one with Authority and the muscle man sat up front while the skinny one helped her into the back seat. The Skinny one watches as they drive off and enters back into the hospital. I watched them drive away and I follow quietly four cars back.

Back to General POV

Hotch watched the cars from the Hospital and was getting suspicious of the other cars following behind. One red car he noticed has been following from the hospital. Every turn he made, the red car would follow several cars from behind.

"Look sharp cause I believe our UnSub is observing us." He noted.

They drove for almost thirty minutes till they got to their location. They drove to Derek's house. They sat in the car and waited to see the red car approach.

In the rear-view they could see the red cars bumper parked three blocks down. " He's in position, Let's keep playing normal." He turned back to his team.

Emily wore Lisa's similar hospital clothes and sat in the wheel chair. A hospital nurse who volunteered to help accompanied her and the team fulfilled the operation.

Back at the hospital…

Lisa and Spencer were in another black SUV with Rossi and Penelope. They waited till Hotch confirmed a car following them to move out of the hospital.

Rossi watched as Spencer comforted Lisa who seemed to be in pain from the movement of the car.

" How are you doing back there?" He asked.

Lisa took a deep breath and nodded to him. She grasped Spencer's hand assuring him she was okay. "I'll feel better when I'm back in a bed." She added.

He brushed a hair out of her eyes and hugged her slightly.

"Penelope, Anyone following us?" Spencer wondered. She shook her head.

"No, nothing from what I could tell. I'm pretty sure we're on our own." She noted.

Spencer mentioned a place not too far from the hospital. The closest place she could stay that was convenient to the hospital was Lisa's apartment. They knew they couldn't go to Lisa's apartment so they decided the next closest place. Spencer's apartment across the street. The nurse who volunteered said she would be there every day to check on her and to provide her medication she needed, allowed by her real doctor.

"We need to move quick, and we need to lose the chair. Think you can manage Reid?" Rossi asked looking towards Lisa, implying to Carry her.

"uh….I think so…" He said, nervously. He kept thinking about hurting her, or even dropping her. Those quickly went away when she gave him a smile of confidence.

"Ok Coast is clear." Rossi said and exited the drivers seat. He and Penelope walked to the door to hide them as best as they could.

Spencer scooped one arm under her kneed as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Lisa leaned in her face into his shoulder and she couldn't help but sink him in. He smelled like Soap and coffee.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked, making sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Yes, just don't walk too fast, it's uncomfortable." she warned, feeling the ache when he moved too fast.

Once they were inside, Spencer immediately laid her on his bed. She exhaled softly now feeling better. Spencer looked at her getting comfortable. He instantly felt better now that she was safer inside. He just hoped the plan worked.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked, not sure of what to do next.

"Just my blood testing kit, and if you could put my medicine in the fridge." She said, getting more comfortable. He placed her testing kit next to the bed and moved to the kitchen.

Garcia and Rossi were at the doorway about to leave. "If you need anything just call us. We'll be here in a jiffy." Penelope said leaving with Rossi.

Once they were out, Spencer turned all four locks on the door. He let out a deep breath and moved back to the bedroom.

He looked inside to see her still laying in the bed. All he could think of was her. She's has changed so much in his life that he finally realized that she was making him…Happy. He Saw her trying to sit up and failing and moved quickly to her side.

"what are you doing?"

She looked at the fatigue in his eyes and admitted she felt bad for him.

"I'm not taking your bed. You haven't slept in a bed for three days, i bet your body is begging for it." she argued, but she lost when Spencer slightly pushed her shoulders to stay in the bed.

"I assure you that I can handle the couch for a few days. Besides, you need to rest. Get comfy, i'll put on an episode of Star Trek. Anything you want to eat?"

For some reason the butterflies in her stomach were cartwheeling.

A few hours went by and Lisa was taking a nap. Spencer reviewed the unsub profile. Trying to put the pieces together of the case. He tried to keep calm in his chair, trying not to look into his bedroom and the women sleeping in the bed. He looked back at the profile and paperwork from the days that lead to now.

Then his body jumped in there was a scream from the bedroom that scared him out of thought. He ran inside to see Lisa thrashing in the sheets fighting another nightmare.

"Sshh, Lisa. It's alright." He tried to wake her, Keeping her arms down on the bed so she couldn't hurt herself. She was screaming and It broke Spencer's heart.

"Stop! Please! SPENCER HELP!"

The tears fell from her closed eye lids.

"I'm here, Lisa. Wake up. I'm right here." he said caressing her hair from her face.

The icy blue irises glared at Spencer and she was instantly calm. She knew she was safe again.

"I'm sorry. I…I guess it might take a while to…"

He took her hand and placed it at his heart. "Don't be sorry. Nightmares are natural. They come and go. I still have them from time to time."

Her heartbeat grew fast and excited, but at the same time she was exhausted. All she wanted was to feel better and Spencer was doing that for her.

He could tell she was thinking something in her mind and wondered "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Spencer… Can you lay with me…so I could fall asleep?" she asked.

He leaned close, wanting to kiss her lips…but he stopped short. He didn't want to take advantage of her in her weak state. So he kissed her forehead and laid her down gently back onto the bed.

She was grateful. He felt so warm and smelled like coffee and soap. He put a protective arm around her chest and she hugged it, and held tight for the rest of the night as both agents fell asleep.


End file.
